With the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of electronic apparatuses have been developed. In particular, display apparatuses such as television (TVs), Personal Computers (PCs), laptops, tablet PCs, mobile phones, and MP3 players are widely used to such an extent that they can be found in most households.
In order to meet consumer demands for new functions and new forms of displays, an effort to develop new forms of display apparatuses is ongoing. One of the results of this effort is a next generation display apparatus in the form of a flexible display apparatus.
The flexible display apparatus is a display apparatus that can be deformed or deformed into different shapes and configuration like paper. The flexible display apparatus can be deformed by a force that is applied by a user and thus may be used for various purposes. For example, the flexible display apparatus may be used for mobile apparatuses such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, electronic albums, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and MP3 players.
In the related art, an electronic apparatus may be controlled by a user's touch manipulation or button manipulation. However, the flexible apparatus is flexible. Accordingly, there is a need for a new manipulation mechanism using characteristics of such a flexible apparatus.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.